Godzilla (animated series)
Godzilla is a 30-minute animated series co-produced between Hanna-Barbera Productions and Toho Ltd. in 1978 and aired on NBC in the United States and TV Tokyo in Japan. The series is an animated adaptation of the Japanese Godzilla series produced by Toho. The series continued to air until 1981, for a time airing in its own half-hour timeslot until its cancellation. Format The series follows the adventures of a team of scientists on the Calico, a hydrofoil research vessel, headed by Captain Carl Majors. The rest of the crew include scientist Dr. Quinn Darien, her nephew Pete, and her research assistant Brock. Also along for the ride is Godzooky, the "cowardly nephew" of Godzilla and Pete's best friend, who has a lighthearted role in the show. Godzooky can attempt to fly using the small wings under his arms. Whenever Godzooky tries to breathe fire, he usually just coughs up smoke rings. The group often call upon Godzilla by using a special signaller when in peril, such as attacks by other giant monsters. Godzooky is also able to howl to summon Godzilla. Godzilla's size in the animated series shifts radically, sometimes within a single episode or even one scene. For instance, Godzilla's claw can wrap around a large ship, and only minutes later the team of scientists fit rather neatly on Godzilla's palm. In addition, Godzilla's trademark atomic breath is altered so he breathes simple fire. He can also shoot laser beams from his eyes much like Superman's heat vision. Hanna-Barbera was unable to use Godzilla's trademark roar, so they cast Ted Cassidy to voice the character, similar to his role in the live-action series The Incredible Hulk. The basic formula of a scientific team and research vessel in league with Godzilla investigating strange phenomena was revived in another cartoon, Godzilla: The Series, which served as an animated continuation of the 1998 Godzilla film. Each episode would include a brief exposition on a scientific instrument or phenomenon, thus providing an educational segment for the show. Production In regards to the origin of the series, Joseph Barbera came up with the idea of licensing Godzilla. He explained in a 1990s interview "My job back then was to dig up new characters, new ideas, new shows, and I had wanted to do Godzilla for awhile. I liked the monster thing, and the way it looked, and I thought we could do a lot with it. So I contacted Henry Saperstein, who was a very good friend and we got talking about it. Then there was an executive at the network who wanted to get into the act, and urged us to lighten the story line up. So, I came up with the character Godzooky, who was like his son. The show had a sort of father-son relationship, which we had done before on shows like Augie Doggie and Jonny Quest.Steve Ryfle. Japan's Favorite Mon-Star. ECW Press, 1998. Pg.209 Barbera also explained why the show had little violence and deviated from the source material. "The problem with the show was simply this: When they start telling you in Standards and Practices, 'Don't shoot any flame at anybody, don't step on any buildings or cars,' then pretty soon, they've taken away all the stuff he represents. That became the problem, to maintain a feeling of Godzilla and at the same time cut down everything that he did. We managed to get a fair show out of it. It was OK. Godzooky kind of got the kids going." Voices * Jeff David – Captain Carl Majors * Brenda Thompson – Dr. Quinn Darien * Hilly Hicks – Brock Borden * Al Eisenmann – Pete Darien * Don Messick – Godzooky * Ted Cassidy – Godzilla Additional voices * Norman Alden - * Marlene Aragon - * Joe Baker - * Michael Bell - * Bill Boyett - * Virginia Eliea - * Al Eisenman - * Ron Feinberg - * Joan Gerber - * Jane Jones - * Stanley Jones - * Casey Kasem - * Ross Martin - * Vic Perrin - * Barney Phillips - * Michael Road - * Michael Rye - * Brenda Thomson - * Les Tremayne - * Katherine Victor - * Janet Waldo - * B.J. Ward - * Bill Woodson - Series monsters and villains * The Fire Bird (Episode 1) * The Earth Eater (Episode 2) * The Stone Creatures (AKA The Guardians of Ramal, Episode 3) * The Megavolt Monsters (Episode 4) * The Seaweed Monster (Episode 5) * The Energy Beast (Episode 6) * The Colossus of Atlantis (Episode 7) * The Cyclops Creature (Episode 8) * The Chimera (Episode 9) * The Minotaur (Episode 9) * The Sirens (Morphea is the only one named, Episode 9) * The Magnetic Monster (Episode 10) * The Breeder Beast (Episode 11) * The Watchuka (Episode 12) * Great Watchuka (Episode 12) * Diplodocus (Episode 13) * Carnivorous Plant (Episode 13) * Time Dragon AKA Tyrannosaurus Rex (Episode 13) * Godzooky Clone (Episode 14) * Voltrang's Clone Monster (AKA The Giant Squid, Episode 14) * Giant Fly (Episode 15) * Giant Octopus (Episode 16) * Axor (Episode 17) * The Power Dragon (Episode 18) * The Cyborg Whale (Episode 19) * Giant Black Widow (Episode 20) * Venus Flytrap (Episode 20) * Ants (Episode 20) * Giant Beetle (Episode 20) * Giant Antlion (Episode 20) * Bees (Episode 20) * Dragonfly (Episode 20) * Moon Monster (AKA 'Gravity Goliath', Episode 21) * The Golden Guardians (Episode 22) * Flying Manta Ray (Episode 23) * Spider Crab (Episode 23) * Jellyfish (Episode 23) * Sea Turtle (Episode 23) * Tropical Fish (Episode 23) * Sharks (Episode 23) * Squids (Episode 23) * Electric Eels (Episode 23) * Giant Magma Lizards (Episode 24) * COBRA (a fictional terrorist group armed with nuclear weapons technology, not to be confused with the group of the same name from the G.I. Joe franchise) (Episode 25) * The Ice People of Frios (Episode 26) Broadcast history Godzilla originally aired in the following formats on NBC: * The Godzilla Power Hour (September 9, 1978 – October 28, 1978) * The Godzilla Super 90 (November 4, 1978 – September 1, 1979) * Godzilla (September 8, 1979 – December 1, 1979) * The Godzilla/Globetrotters Adventure Hour (December 8, 1979 – September 20, 1980) * The Godzilla/Dynomutt Hour (September 27, 1980 – November 15, 1980) * The Godzilla/Hong Kong Phooey Hour (November 22, 1980 – May 16, 1981) * Godzilla (May 23, 1981 – September 5, 1981) The Godzilla Power Hour consisted of half-hour episodes of Godzilla and Jana of the Jungle. A total of 13 original episodes were produced in 1978, with the first eight airing as part of The Godzilla Power Hour. In November 1978, the show was expanded to 90 minutes with the addition of Jonny Quest reruns and retitled The Godzilla Super 90. For the second season beginning in September 1979, the show was separated from its package programs and aired in its own half-hour timeslot as simply Godzilla. The original plan was to keep it as part of another 90 minute arc. Only it was to be paired up with episodes of The Shmoo and The Thing. The planned title was Godzilla Meets the Shmoo and The Thing.The Horrorworld Reporter Forrest J. Ackerman. Famous Monsters of Filmland #156. Warren Publishing. August 1979. p.88. However these plans dissolved, and the show was simply aired on its own in its own half hour timeslot. Hanna-Barbera would pair episodes of The New Fred and Barney Show with the Shmoo and the Thing instead as Fred and Barney Meet the Shmoo. A month later, new episodes of Godzilla and The Super Globetrotters were packaged together as The Godzilla/Globetrotters Adventure Hour which ran until September 1980. On September 27, 1980, after 26 half-hour episodes, the show went into reruns and Godzilla was once again teamed up with other Hanna-Barbera characters: The Godzilla/Dynomutt Hour also appearing in this series were reruns of 1971’s''The Funky Phantom, and ran until November 1980, followed by ''The Godzilla/Hong Kong Phooey Hour which ran until May 16, 1981. On May 23, the show returned to the half-hour format as Godzilla and the last regular showing aired on September 5, 1981 (to be replaced by The Smurfs, which would last three times as long). Throughout the 1980s until the late-1990s, the series rested in limbo (with the exception of a limited videocassette release of two episodes). Since 1993, it has been rebroadcast on TNT, Cartoon Network and Boomerang. Episodes * Nº = Overall episode number * Ep = Episode number by season Season 1: 1978 Season 2: 1979 Production credits (Season 1) * Executive Producers: William Hanna and Joseph Barbera * Producer: Doug Wildey * Directors: Ray Patterson, Carl Urbano * Developed for Television by: Dick Robbins, Duane Poole * Creative Producer: Iwao Takamoto * Story Editors: Dick Robbins, Duane Poole * Story: Don Heckman, Duane Poole, Dick Robbins, Tom Swale, David Viliare * Story Direction: Moe Gollub, Paul Gruwell, Sherman Labby, Desmond Serratore * Recording Director: Wally Burr * Voices: Marlene Aragon, Michael Bell, Ted Cassidy, Jeff David, Al Eisenman, Hilly Hicks, Don Messick, Barney Philips, Michael Road, Michael Rye, Brenda Thompson, Les Tremayne, Bill Woodson * Graphics: Iraj Paran, Tom Wogatzke * Title Design: Bill Perez * Musical Director: Hoyt Curtin * Musical Supervisor: Paul DeKorte * Character Design: Doug Wildey, George Wheeler * Layout Supervisor: John Ahern * Key Layout: Larry Huber, Floyd Norman * Layout: Cosmo Anzalotti, John Bruno, Garnett Bugby, Owen Fitzgerald, Hak Ficq, Drew Gentle, Charles Grosvenor, Paul Gruwell, Mike Kawaguchi, Mark Kirkland, Jack Manning, Earl Martin, Jim Mueller, Dan Noonan, Mike O'Mara, Lew Ott, Mike Ploog, Tom Roth, Linda Rowley, Glenn Schmitz, Bart Seitz, Peter Shelley, Toby * Animation Supervisors: Bill Keil, Jay Sarbry * Assistant Animation Supervisor: Bob Goe * Animation: Ed Aardal, Frank Andrina, Cliff Auguston, Ed Barge, Tom Barnes, Bob Bemiller, Oliver Callahan, Lars Calonius, Rudy Cataldi, Roger Chiasson, Jesse Cosio, Doug Crane, Joan Drake, Marcia Fertig, Hugh Fraser, Al Gavioto, Mark Glamack, Fernando Gonzalez, Jeff Hall, Terry Harrison, Bob Hathcock, Fred Hellmich, Harry Holt, Volus Jones, Mario Julio, Rick Leon, Hicks Lokey, Ernesto Lopez, Dan Mills, Ken Muse, Constantin Mustatea, Margaret Nichols, Eduardo Olivares, Margaret Parkes, Bill Pratt, Tom Ray, Morey Reden, Veve Risto, Mitch Rochon, Mark Simon, Ken Southworth, Dave Tendlar, Dick Thompson, Richard Trueblood, Robert Tyler, Carlo Vinci, James Walker, John Walker, Ron Westlund * Background Supervisor: Al Gmuer * Backgrounds: Deborah Akers, Dennis Durrell, James Hegedous, James Hickey, Andy Philipson, Sera Segal-Alsberg, Dennis Veinzelos * Checking and Scene Planning: Cindy Smith * Xerography: Star Wirth * Ink and Paint Supervisor: Billie Kerns * Sound Direction: Richard Olson, Bill Getty * Camera: George Epperson, Jerry Smith, Tom Epperson, Chuck Flekal, Ron Jackson, Larry Smith, Terry Smith, Brandy Whittington, Jerry Whittington * Supervising Film Editor: Larry C. Cowan * Dubbing Supervisor: Pat Foley * Music Editor: Joe Sandusky * Effects Editor: Ric Eisenman * Show Editor: Gil Iverson * Negative Consultant: William E. DeBoer * Production Manager: Jayne Barbera * Post-Production Supervisor: Joed Eaton * A Hanna-Barbera Production * In Association With Henry G. Sarperstein * This Picture Made Under the Jurisdiction of IATSE-IA Affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O. * © 1978 Hanna-Barbera Productions, Inc. (Season 2) * Executive Producers: William Hanna and Joseph Barbera * Producer: Doug Wildey * Directors: Ray Patterson, Carl Urbano, Oscar Dufau, George Gordon * Developed for Television by: Dick Robbins, Duane Poole * Creative Producer: Iwao Takamoto * Story Editors: Dick Robbins, Duane Poole * Story: Kathleen Barnes, Don Heckman, Bob Johnson, Ray Parker, Duane Poole, Bob Stitzel, David Viliare * Story Direction: Moe Gollub, Rick Hoberg, Sherman Labby, Will Meugniot, Desmond Searatore * Recording Directors: Wally Burr, Doug Wildey * Voices: Marlene Aragon, Michael Bell, Ted Cassidy, Jeff David, Al Eisenman, Michelle Hart, Hilly Hicks, Stanley Jones, Don Messick, Barney Philips, Michael Road, Michael Rye, Brenda Thompson, Les Tremayne, Katherine Victor, Janet Waldo, Bill Woodson * Graphics: Iraj Paran, Tom Wogatzke * Title Design: Bill Perez * Musical Director: Hoyt Curtin * Musical Supervisor: Paul DeKorte * Character Design: Gil Dicicco, Fred Irvin, George Wheeler, Doug Wildey * Layout Supervisors: John Ahern, Don Morgan * Key Layout: Drew Gentle, Larry Huber, Terry Morgan, Floyd Norman * Layout: Cosmo Anzalotti, John Bruno, Curtis Cim, Owen Fitzgerald, Hak Ficq, Charles Grosvenor, Ross Herin, Fred Irvin, Mike Kawaguchi, Jack Manning, Jim McLean, Dan Noonan, Lew Ott, Paul Power, Linda Rowley, Bart Seitz, Tony Sgroi, Dave Stevens, Toby, Sandra Tucker * Animation Supervisors: Bill Keil, Jay Sarbry * Animation: Ed Aardal, Cliff Auguston, Ed Barge, Maxwell Becraft, Richard Bowman, Lars Calonius, Roger Chiasson, Richard Coleman, Doug Crane, Joan Drake, Gail Finkeldei, Hugh Fraser, Charles Gammage, Fernando Gonzalez, Jeff Hall, Bob Hathcock, Fred Hellmich, Harry Holt, Mario Julio, Rick Leon, Hicks Lokey, Ernesto Lopez, Mauro Maressa, Dan Mills, Constantin Mustatea, Sean Newton, Eduardo Olivares, Bill Pratt, Tom Ray, Morey Reden, Mitch Rochon, Tom Ruegger, Mark Simon, Barry Temple, Dick Thompson, Robert Tyler, James Walker, Ron Westlund * Assistant Animation Supervisors: Bob Goe, Mark Glamack * Background Supervisor: Al Gmuer * Backgrounds: Deborah Akers, Dennis Durrell, Ann Guenther, Eric Heschong, Mike Humphries, Bill Proctor, Jeff Riche, Dennis Venizelos * Checking and Scene Planning: Cindy Smith * Xerography: Star Wirth * Ink and Paint Supervisors: Billie Kerns, Alison Victory * Sound Direction: Richard Olson, Bill Getty * Camera: George Epperson, Candy Edwards, Chuck Flekal, Bob Marples, Larry Smith, Neil Viker, Jerry Whittington * Supervising Film Editor: Larry C. Cowan * Dubbing Supervisor: Pat Foley * Music Editors: Tom Gleason, Joe Sandusky * Effects Editors: Ric Eisenman, Mark Green, Mark Mancini, Karla McGregor * Show Editor: Gil Iverson * Negative Consultant: William E. DeBoer * Production Manager: Jayne Barbera * Post-Production Supervisor: Joed Eaton * A Hanna-Barbera Production * In Association With Henry G. Sarperstein * The name and character of Godzilla in this picture are used by permission of and with the consent of Toho Co., Ltd. * This Picture Made Under the Jurisdiction of IATSE-IA Affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O. * © 1979 Hanna-Barbera Productions, Inc. (Godzilla Power Hour with Jana of the Jungle) * Executive Producers: William Hanna and Joseph Barbera * Producer: Doug Wildey * Directors: Ray Patterson, Carl Urbano * "Godzilla" was developed for television by: Dick Robbins, Duane Poole * Creative Producer: Iwao Takamoto * Story Editors: Dick Robbins, Duane Poole * Story: Herb Armstrong, Don Heckman, Bob Johnson, Duane Poole, Dick Robbins, Sam Roeca, George Shea, Bob Stitzel, Tom Swale, David Viliare * Story Direction: John Bruno, Moe Gollub, Jan Green, Paul Gruwell, John Zarr Haber, Rick Holdberg, Larry Huber, Mark Kirkand, Sherman Labby, Will Meuginot, Don Rico, Desmond Serratore, Dave Stevens, Bill Wary, Tom Yakutis * Recording Director Wally Burr * Voices: Norman Alden, Marlene Aragon, Joe Baker, Michael Bell, Bill Boyett, Ted Cassidy, Jeff David, Virginia Eiler, Al Eisenman, Ron Feinberg, Joan Gerber, Hilly Hicks, Jane James, Casey Kasem, Ross Martin, Don Messick, Vic Perrin, Barney Philips, Michael Road, Michael Rye, Brenda Thompson, Les Tremayne, B.J. Ward, Bill Woodson * Graphics: Iraj Paran, Tom Wogatzke * Title Design: Bill Perez * Musical Director: Hoyt Curtin * Musical Supervisor: Paul DeKorte * Character Design: Fred Irvin, Doug Wildey, George Wheeler * Layout Supervisors: John Ahern, Warren Marshall * Key Layout: Larry Huber, Floyd Norman * Layout: Cosmo Anzalotti, Lyle Beddes, John Bruno, Garnett Bugby, Todd Curtis, Sukhl Dail, Cory Dangerfield, Owen Fitzgerald, Hak Ficq, Drew Gentle, Simon Gittins, Moe Gollub, Charles Grosvenor, Paul Gruwell, Dave Hanan, Jack Huber, Mike Kawaguchi, Boyd Kirkland, Mark Kirkland, Brad Landreth, Jack Manning, Earl Martin, Jim Mueller, Dan Noonan, Mike O'Mara, Lew Ott, Mike Ploog, Gerrard Pointak, Debra Pugh, Tom Roth, Linda Rowley, Keith Sargent, Glenn Schmitz, Bary Seitz, Doyle Shaw, Peter Shelley, Roy Smith, Thomas Tholen, Greg Thurber, Toby, Grant Wilson * Animation Supervisors: Bill Keil, Jay Sarbry * Assistant Animation Supervisor: Bob Goe * Animation: Ed Aardal, Carlos Alfonso, Frank Andrina, Cliff Auguston, Ed Barge, Tom Barnes, Bob Bemiller, Oliver Callahan, Lars Calonius, Amaro Carretero, Rudy Cataldi, Roger Chiasson, Jesse Cosio, Doug Crane, Joan Drake, Marcia Fertig, Hugh Fraser, Al Gavioto, Manuel Garcia Galiana, Mark Glamack, Fernando Gonzalez, Jeff Hall, Terry Harrison, Bob Hathcock, Fred Hellmich, Harry Holt, Angel Izquierdo, Volus Jones, Mario Julio, Rick Leon, Hicks Lokey, Ernesto Lopez, Roberto Marcano, Luis Martinez, Dan Mills, Pedro Mohedano, Ken Muse, Constantin Mustatea, Margaret Nichols, Eduardo Olivares, Margaret Parkes, Bill Pratt, Tom Ray, Morey Reden, Veve Risto, Mitch Rochon, Vincente Rodriguez, Mariano Ruceda, Mark Simon, Ken Southworth, Dave Tendlar, Dick Thompson, Richard Trueblood, Robert Tyler, Carlo Vinci, James Walker, John Walker, Ron Westlund, Xenia * Background Supervisor: Al Gmuer * Backgrounds: Deborah Akers, Dario Campanile, Dennis Durrell, Ann Guenther, James Hegedous, James Hickey, Paro Hozumi, Michael Humphries, Alison Julian, Bill Lorencz, Andy Philipson, Jeff Richards, Jeff Riche, Sera Segal-Alsberg, Peter Van Elk, Dennis Veinzelos * Checking and Scene Planning: Cindy Smith * Xerography: Star Wirth * Ink and Paint Supervisor: Billie Kerns * Sound Direction: Richard Olson, Bill Getty * Camera: George Epperson, Jerry Smith, Tom Epperson, Chuck Flekal, Ron Jackson, Larry Smith, Terry Smith, Brandy Whittington, Jerry Whittington * Supervising Film Editor: Larry C. Cowan * Dubbing Supervisor: Pat Foley * Music Editors: Danieas McLean, Joe Sandusky * Effects Editors: Ric Eisenman, Patricia Peck * Show Editor: Gil Iverson * Negative Consultant: William E. DeBoer * Production Manager: Jayne Barbera * Post-Production Supervisor: Joed Eaton * A Hanna-Barbera Production * In Association With Henry G. Sarperstein * This Picture Made Under the Jurisdiction of IATSE-IA Affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O. * © 1978 Hanna-Barbera Productions, Inc. Spoofs * In response to the Y2K hype, Cartoon Network created a short ("Godzilla vs. the Y2K Bug") in which the Calico is attacked by a personified Y2K Bug. The Godzilla calling device is useless because the crew forgot to update the embedded microchip. * Professor Quinn Darien appeared as Dr. Gale Melody, a music expert, in the Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law episode "Shoyu Weenie" voiced by Grey DeLisle. DVD release All 13 Godzilla episodes from the first season have been released on DVD, in three separate volumes''The Godzilla Power Hour'' at TVShowsOnDVD.com titled Godzilla: The Original Animated Series. Volume 1 contains the first four episodes, Volume 2 contains the next four, and Volume 3 contains the next five. As of November 9, 2011, all episodes of Season 1 are also available for streaming on Netflix and Hulu. (Season 2 has never been officially released on any home media format.) References External links * * * Internet Hanna-Barbera Fashion Database: Godzooky * tvshowsondvd.com news for Godzilla DVD releases Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:Animated television series Category:Cartoon Network programming blocks Category:TNT (TV channel) Category:NBC Category:NBC shows Category:Boomerang programming blocks Category:Non-WarnerMedia Category:Godzilla Category:Hanna-Barbera shows Category:Taft Broadcasting Category:Warner Bros. Family Entertainment Category:Turner Entertainment